


Addiction

by TheEvilPizza



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:45:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvilPizza/pseuds/TheEvilPizza
Summary: Banjou told him to stop going there every day.





	Addiction

Banjou told him to stop going there every day.  
He told him that at this point it’s just downright masochism.  
But he was the protagonist, he knew better than to admit that Banjou was right.

Sure, it hurt to see recognition in their eyes just to be called for the umpteenth time “Not Satou Tarou” (usually followed by a wink from Master) but they were still his family, even if they didn’t remember him.  
he was also kinda addicted.  
Addicted to the feeling of seeing them smile, have fun and just all around enjoying their normal life free from images of blood and death.  
It made him incredibly happy.

So, even though every time he went there he ended up crying himself to sleep because he didn’t have a place at their side anymore, it was worth the pain

Or so he told himself while jumping down the rabbit hole that leads to Nascita

**Author's Note:**

> So, build uh


End file.
